


This Day Belongs to You

by TimmyJaybird



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: Blow Jobs, DickDami Week 2016!, Dirty Talk, Facials, Hand Jobs, Insecurities, Jealousy, M/M, brief background JayRoy, many mentioned past ships involving Dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-08 04:24:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7743277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimmyJaybird/pseuds/TimmyJaybird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Damian hates that he gets jealous, seeing Dick with all his friends, his past lovers. Hates that his insecurities rear their ugly heads and make him feel <i>inferior</i>.</p><p>Lucky for him, Dick has no qualms reminding his little prince how much he adores him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Day Belongs to You

**Author's Note:**

> Happy day one of DickDami week! The prompt for the day was "Jealousy", and because I _had_ to do the smut challenge, it was paired with "dirty talk"!

Damian huffed over the sounds of obscenely  _ loud _ voices, outside his window. He was stooped over his desk, papers spread over it from the last meeting his father had dragged him to, regarding a small merger with a partner company overseas and what had been a small family own business within the same region. He was supposed to be crunching numbers and making sure they all came out  _ right _ , as both his father and Tim had had concerns over the partner company. He was  _ hoping _ perhaps some good hard  _ work _ on his part might free him of the next horrid  _ meeting _ -

 

But it was hard to concentrate with all the  _ laughter _ going on outside. He gritted his teeth, shoving his chair back and stalking across his room, leaning out his open window- and perhaps he was to blame, for having it  _ open _ , but the weather was fair and lovely and it was pleasing to feel the breeze- glaring down at the commotion going on outside.

 

Dick, in that moment, was grinning madly, his arm around  _ Wally _ , as the speedster spoke to the group that had gathered. Damian wasn’t sure  _ why _ Dick felt the need to have his  _ friends _ over at the Manor- he had perfectly good safehouses throughout both Gotham and Bludhaven. He didn’t need to bring the noise  _ here _ .

 

Didn’t help that, upon his first arrival, Damian had thought perhaps Dick was there to spend the day with  _ him _ . And he was ready to toss his papers out the window and forget about his project, if it meant that.

 

So, maybe he was a  _ little _ bitter over it. Just a little.

 

He leaned further out the window, watched Wally turn his head, affectionately nose Dick’s hair once, which got a round of laughter from the crew. Damian frowned. He wasn’t  _ naive _ , he knew of Dick’s past with the speedster. And the alien princess present as well.

 

And the archer.

 

Damian really tried to  _ not  _ think about how many of Dick’s friends he’d been intimately involved with.

 

There was another round of laughter, and then the Amazon was shoving Wally aside to get her arms around Dick- and he felt  _ less _ of a prickle of jealousy there. At least they had only been  _ friends _ .

 

But still. There was the matter that this group got to express their affection for Dick  _ openly _ , while Damian felt his own was only allowed behind closed doors.

 

“-Tt-” He pushed off the window, turning and heading for his door. He headed out it, down the hallway and the stairs, and quickly out the Manor, onto the back porch. He paused when he noticed Jason leaning against the railing, watching and not a part of the group-

 

“Hey there bat brat,” Jason said, glancing back at the sound of the door shutting, offering a lazy smile. Damian kept his frown, walking over and folding his arms, as Jason glanced back at the group. “Get sick of hanging upside down in the cave like B?”

 

“ _ Funny _ , Todd.” Damian wasn’t exactly  _ shocked _ to see him here. Beyond that fact that Jason could come and go as he pleased, as  _ any _ member of the family could, the  _ archer _ was here, which meant it only made sense that Jason was, as well. Damian watched as said archer, Roy, was suddenly slinging an arm around Dick’s shoulder, and whatever story he was telling at Dick’s cheeks tinging pink, yet his mouth  _ grinning _ -

 

And Damian knew the look in Dick’s eyes- perhaps it was  _ better _ he couldn’t completely make out the words.

 

“How can you stand this?” Damian asked, as Jason was lighting a cigarette.

 

“Stand what?” he asked, tucking his lighter away and taking a puff, as Damian gestured towards the two.

 

“ _ That _ .”

 

Jason grinned, plucking the cigarette from his mouth. “What? My man and goldie reminiscing about whatever sort of  _ undercover _ adventures they used to have?” Damian didn’t miss the little play on words, but his frown only deepened.

 

“Yes.”

 

“Easy. I know that whatever the hell they talk about it, none of it holds a candle to whatever Roy and I can get into, when we leave here.” He took a drag, watched cigarette ash fall over the railing. “I’m not  _ jealous _ because I know Roy doesn’t  _ want _ to go home with anyone besides me.”

 

Damian frowned, and for a moment,  _ hated _ that he couldn’t share that same sentiment. But this was still so  _ new _ , whatever he and Dick  _ were _ . He’d never been with anyone beyond the man, and he’d spent so many damn years  _ hoping _ for it that, that-

 

That it was far too easy to feel like he was going to lose it, for no reason at all.

 

He might have said more, but the group was breaking up for the moment, and Dick and Roy were making their way up to the deck, still laughing. They broke apart, and Damian noticed Roy go straight to Jason, who straightened up and smiled into the kiss he was offered.

 

Damian just wanted Dick to greet him like  _ that _ .

 

“Hey little D,” Dick offered, walking over and sliding his arm around his waist, pulling him in. Damian gave a little gasp, as Dick continued, “What are you doing out here? I thought you were busy?”

 

“I needed some air,” he said, “Besides, you are all so  _ loud _ I would have heard you, even if I was in the  _ cave _ .”

 

Dick gave him an apologetic look, as Jason and Roy turned, Roy with his arms around Jason and his chin on his shoulder. “He was expressing some  _ darling brotherly _ concern over the prospect that you might be taking Roytoy home with you,” Jason pointed out, and Damian  _ glared _ at him.

 

_ Dammit, Todd _ .

 

“Yeah?” Dick asked, looking down at Damian, who simply looked away. He heard Roy laughing over it, something along the lines of  _ not a chance in hell _ , before the sounds of footsteps and Roy adding  _ Jaybird the princess misses you _ . “Damian-”

 

“-Tt- Todd is talking out his  _ ass _ , as usual. Go back to your  _ friends _ . I have work to do.” Damian pulled himself away, walking past Dick and back into the house. He was heading straight for his room with a purpose, trying to  _ believe _ he was angry at Dick for allowing him to even  _ have _ these insecurities.

 

In reality, in his core, he knew he was mad at  _ himself _ for having them, when Dick had, to this point, been nothing but affectionate and wonderful to him.

 

He tossed his bedroom door open, storming in- but instead of hearing it close, heard silence for a moment, as Dick grasped it and followed, letting it close moments later.

 

“Damian, hold on,” he said, as the teen paused across the room, at the window. “Don’t run away, talk to me.”

 

“There is nothing to discuss at this moment.” Damian folded his arms, let the curtain press against his shoulder as he stared out at the yard again. “Your friends will miss you.”

 

“They have each other, they’re fine. And  _ yeah _ , there is something to discuss.” He walked over, paused behind Damian, not touching but damn  _ close _ . “Dami when we  _ started _ this you  _ promised _ you weren’t going to shut me out.”

 

Damian sucked on his tongue. He  _ had _ promised, because Dick had been so concerned, the first night Damian had kissed him- and  _ that _ had been the most terrifying and exciting moments of Damian’s life. Concerned because of their  _ age difference _ , because Damian was so  _ new  _ to this romance bit, because he could shut down so  _ easily _ -

 

“You’ve been intimate with nearly all of them,” Damian said, even as the words caught in his throat. “You have history, and you can express it so  _ openly _ . And here I am locked in your closet like a  _ skeleton _ , Grayson.” He shook his head. “How do I know you wouldn’t prefer to just relive memories with them?”

 

Behind him, Dick’s eyes softened. He reached out, got his hands on Damian’s arms and rubbed gently. Wanted to pull him in, but didn’t want to  _ smother _ Damian with contact, not when he was opening up.

 

“I want you to be able to hold me in front of them,” Damian admitted, “I want you to be able to  _ laugh _ and discuss everything about our intimacy with them that you know will make me angry.  _ I _ want to kiss you like Harper kissed Todd, and not be ashamed of it.”

 

“Do you think I’m  _ ashamed _ of you? Damian… babybat.” Dick leaned in, nuzzled his hair, his arms sliding around him, holding on tightly. “Sweetheart, I’m sorry. I’m  _ not _ . I adore you.” He leaned down, kissed the edge of Damian’s jaw, and Damian couldn’t help but tip his head back slightly, as Dick moved to nuzzling his neck. “I just… you know why I didn’t want to just shove our relationship in everyone’s face.”

 

A deep rooted worry for  _ Damian _ , for how the world would react. As if the change was already so much for Damian, and Dick didn’t want everyone’s pressure getting to him.

 

“I know,” Damian said, “And I feel  _ stupid _ Grayson. But…”

 

“I love you,” Dick whispered, kissing his pulse gently, squeezing his arms tight around his waist. “I love my friends. I’ve loved some of them in the same way- but those were different days, different  _ years _ , little prince. This day belongs to you.”

 

Another kiss, and Dick was moving to breathe in Damian’s ear.

 

“And if you think for a moment,” he added, “that I’d crawl into anyone else’s bed when I can be in  _ your’s _ , you’ve never been so wrong in your life.”

 

Damian gave a little gasp, trembling once, as one of Dick’s hands splayed on his belly. And maybe  _ that _ was prodding at an exposed nerve, for Damian. Because Dick had so much  _ experience _ and made him feel like he was melting right off his bones, and Damian- Damian…

 

He had  _ none _ . Dick had been his first- and if he had it his way, his last. He couldn’t fathom how he could  _ compare _ -

 

“What are you thinking?”

 

“That I am bested by everyone you’ve ever been with. That I don’t  _ fuck _ like your past lovers did.” Damian hated that it was so  _ easy _ to open up to Dick. Hated that he trusted him, despite the jealousy.

 

Hated and loved it, because he knew it was one of the major reasons why he could love him.

 

“Damian,” Dick offered, and every time he said his name, Damian swore some sort of heaven was opening up. “First off, you can’t compare yourself to my past. It will drive you mad.” One arm untangled around around him, and Dick reached up, sank his hand into Damian’s hair, the scrape of his blunt nails against his scalp making Damian want to purr. “And second, I wouldn’t  _ want _ you to be like anyone else except yourself, Damian. In anyway.” Dick paused, and then added, his breath hot against Damian’s skin, “ _ especially _ in bed.”

 

Damian shivered, and Dick chuckled, seemingly pleased with the fact that he’d staved off Damian’s jealousy in favor of a little distraction. And Damian… couldn’t complain. Because he learned best from action and example, not  _ words _ .

 

Words lied.

 

Dick’s hand on his belly flexed, and Damian pressed back tight against him, hissing as Dick’s hand in his hair tightened. “Want me to tell you everything I love about how you  _ fuck _ , little prince?” Damian nodded as best as he could, swallowing hard, as Dick’s fingertips roamed over the button to his jeans. “I love how focused you are,” Dick started, finger rubbing the button. “How you look at me like there’s nothing else- never was, never will be. Never  _ could be _ . How the world outside has stopped and there’s only whatever room we’re in.” Dick popped the button open. “You look at me like I’m the start of your world.”

 

“You- you  _ are _ ,” Damian offered, as Dick dragged the zipper to his jeans down. If Damian were to let his eyes focus outside, he might see glimpses of Dick’s guests, mulling about.

 

Dick smiled, kissed his pulse. “I know, and do you have any idea what that does for a man’s ego? How  _ good _ you make me feel, Damian? Like I’m riding on a damn star.” His hand slid into Damian’s jeans, pressed against his crotch and Damian shivered. “I love how damn  _ hard _ you try. You take fucking like it’s a  _ challenge _ and it’s… endearing.” He kept smiling, as he began to palm Damian. “You remind me why you were such a good  _ Robin _ , so eager to learn, to  _ please _ .”

 

Damian hiccuped, and  _ damn _ Dick knew how that got to him- and Damian couldn’t ever be  _ mad _ when he used it, in their bedroom. He pushed towards Dick’s hand, grinding into his palm, felt more than heard the chuckle against his neck.

 

“And you’re so  _ desperate _ . The way you claw at me and bed with all those little noises.” Dick’s hand moved to the waistband of his underwear, plucking at the elastic, and Damian gave a soft whine. “Like  _ that _ , little prince.” He tugged at it again, before he was pulling it down, Damian’s jeans shifting as well, until the waistband rested snuggly at the base of his cock, his balls still tucked away. The pressure made Damian’s breath hitch, as Dick dragged his fingertips along his half hard cock. “You want so damn  _ much _ and you never let yourself ask for it until you’re  _ delirious _ .”

 

Damian’s cheeks were burning. He squeezed his eyes shut, wished Dick would fist his cock and stroke him the way he knew Damian  _ liked _ . Wished he wouldn’t  _ tease _ -

 

When he could think,  _ later _ , he could muse about how just on point Dick really was.

 

“And the  _ things _ you want,” Dick continued, tugging at Damian’s hair again, before that arm was falling down to encircle his waist. “You want me hand and then you want my  _ mouth _ . But…” he squeezed Damian’s waist, pulling him back until he could grind against his ass, hips rocking and  _ fuck _ , Damian could feel just how much this was getting to Dick, as well. “What you always want most seems to be my  _ cock _ .”

 

Damian groaned, as Dick finally got his hand around him, stroking him properly, pausing to rub his thumb over the head, smearing precum over the hot, dark skin. “G-Grayson.”

 

_ Damn _ the stutter, but Damian could barely breathe anytime Dick touched him.

 

“You just love when I’m prying you open with my fingers, because you  _ know _ what’s coming.” Another shiver. “You know how well my cock  _ fits _ in your tight ass.”

 

Damian gasped. This was…  _ filthy _ , what he was saying, but-

 

“You love how I make you forget your own name.”

 

Damian moaned, hips rocking towards Dick’s hand, feeling his spine tingling. His balls ached and he wished Dick would move the damn waistband of his underwear, would squeeze them until Damian was squirming. Wished most of all that Dick would drag him across the room and shove everything off his desk, lay him out and open him up and just  _ fuck him already _ .

 

“Your skin gets so hot,” Dick mused, so sure that Damian was burning up in his arms. “How does my hand feel?”

 

“Good,” Damian breathed, “But… but…”

 

“C’mon little prince,  _ talk to me _ .”

 

Damian swallowed. “Wish you’d…” he exhaled, shook, felt his cock throbbing as more precum spilled onto Dick’s hand. “You’d just… lay me out…”

 

“And fuck you until you’re screaming?” Damian nodded, eyes still screwed tightly shut. Dick’s hips rocked against his ass, and Damian was pushing back against them. “When I have more time,” Dick whispered, “When I can make you feel good in a nice and  _ proper _ way. Work you up with my tongue first. You do love when I eat that pretty ass of yours.”

 

Damian trembled, moaning loudly, a breathy and broken  _ Grayson _ , and Dick smirked. And god, it was  _ true _ .

 

“Push back against my face and everything. How many times do you come from that alone, before I get anything inside you? And then again, from just my fingers? You have such a short fuse…” Damian’s cheeks were burning, his hands clenched tightly, nails digging into his own palms. “Makes me feel so damn  _ good _ knowing I tear you apart so fast.”

 

Damian gave a little cry, his breath hiccupping, and he was driving towards Dick’s hand, wanting  _ more _ , wanting to come already. Dick was  _ right _ , he came so damn  _ fast _ with him- not that he had anything to compare it to but-

 

“Gray-Grayson.”

 

“My  _ name _ , Damian.”

 

Damian swallowed, whined  _ Dick _ , and Dick as stroking him faster, with the point of finally giving him relief. Damian shuddered when he came, crying out so damn  _ loudly _ and coming over Dick’s hand. Dick stroked him until he was going lax, leaning heavily back against him-

 

And then he was letting go, lifting his hand and licking at the mess Damian had left behind, right next to his face.

 

“God your cum tastes so good.”

 

Another whine, and Damian  _ knew _ Dick was smirking. He turned, carefully, pushed up against his chest and kissed him, let Dick push his tongue into Damian’s mouth to tease his. He tasted bitter in all the right ways- and Damian would be lying, if he ever said he didn’t like kissing Dick when he  _ tasted like him _ .

 

Just further proof that it had actually  _ happened _ , that he’d left a mark on Dick  _ somehow _ .

 

Dick clung to him, groaning into the kiss- and then Damian was dropping down  _ hard _ to the floor, on his knees. His jeans were sliding down onto his thighs now, leaving him a bit tangled, but he didn’t even care, as he got his shaking fingers on Dick’s fly, working it open. Dick stared down, swallowed. “Baby, you don’t have to.”

 

Damian didn’t answer. It was never a  _ have to _ , always a  _ want to _ . Because he wanted, needed to be able to make Dick feel good. Needed another moment of reassurance that Dick lived for this in the same way Damian did. He got his jeans open, curled his fingers under everything and pulled them down, just enough that Dick’s cock could bob free. Damian didn’t hesitate, mouthed at the shaft until he was kissing the head, precum smearing his lips.

 

“ _ Fuck _ , little prince,” Dick mumbled, getting one hand in Damian’s hair. Damian opened his mouth, teased the head with just his tongue, tried to think of all the things Dick did to him with his mouth that drove him wild. Tried to think of all the late nights, in the dark, with Dick guiding him with reassuring words, on what to  _ do _ . He dragged his lips down towards the base, sucked at the flesh there, before Dick was reaching down, easing him back just enough with his other hand and pulling his jaw open by sliding his thumb into his mouth. “Think you can suck my cock for a little?”

 

Damian nodded, tongue pushing at Dick’s thumb. Dick smiled down at him, pulled his mouth open further, bared his cock, and Damian was leaning forward, getting the head in his mouth as Dick pulled his thumb out. He sucked gently, swirling his tongue around the head, and Dick sighed, eyes falling almost shut.

 

“Good,” he whispered, and Damian would’ve smiled if he could. Instead he eased down further, as Dick wrapped his hand around his own cock, stroking what Damian’s mouth didn’t cover. “How do I taste?”

 

Damian moaned, pulling back to simply suck on the head, his hands gripping at Dick’s legs now. His skin seemed salty, was so damn  _ warm _ , and Damian couldn’t put words to it.

 

“Does it make you wanna come again, sucking on my cock?”

 

Damian shuddered, pulling off, as Dick continued to stroke. “ _ Grayson _ .” It was an embarrassed whine, color flooding his cheeks- but  _ fuck _ , no matter what he said he loved the way Dick never stopped  _ talking _ .

 

Dick smirked, but his eyes were so damn  _ affectionate _ Damian felt weak, in his belly. And he didn’t need to answer, because he knew Dick knew the answer was  _ yes _ .

 

Dick groaned, his mouth falling open a bit, and Damian found those eyes, held his stare as he lifted his chin a little, opening his mouth and baring his tongue. And the sheer  _ awe _ on Dick’s face, in that moment, was enough to make Damian feel like a  _ god _ . He hadn’t done it like this before, but he’d seen enough porn that Dick didn’t bother to hide on his laptop to know it was a  _ thing _ he liked-

 

“Perfect little prince,” Dick whispered, stroking quickly now. Damian shivered, gave a little keening sound, fingers pushing into Dick’s legs- and suddenly Dick was groaning, and Damian felt it on his tongue, his cheek, up along the bridge of his nose even. He shivered, as Dick moaned, a breathy whine at the end, staring down at him.

 

A few moments of silence, before he was cracking a  _ grin _ and suddenly chuckling. Damian’s face fell to a frown- what could possibly be  _ funny _ ?

 

“You’re such a mess little D,” he said, carefully tucking himself away and fixing his jeans.

 

“Well whose fault is  _ that _ now, Grayson?” Dick continued to laugh, as Damian’s cheeks burned- and oh, see if he tried to ever live up to whatever videos Dick didn’t even secret away on his computer. He would have glared, but he was forced to close one eye, felt cum dripping dangerously close. He wiped at it, frowning- and okay, maybe he was a bit of a mess now.

 

“C’mere,” Dick said, reaching down to help him stand up, pausing to help fix Damian’s clothes as well. “Let’s get you cleaned up before that cools and gets  _ tacky _ , okay?” Damian nodded, and Dick leaned in, kissed one of his burning cheeks. “And maybe after you wanna come hang out with everyone? I’d like you there. You were never not invited.”

 

Dick led Damian across his room, towards his personal bathroom- and Damian thought maybe he would actually take him up on his offer. Maybe now that Dick had taken the time to make him feel better- in so many ways- that he would handle seeing him with his friends, his past partners, and  _ not _ feel jealous.

 

_ Maybe _ . But he’d try, at least.


End file.
